It is known in the prior art to provide operating power to satellite sensors in vehicle through the vehicle's wiring harness. As such, satellite sensors draw power from the vehicle's main power system (e.g., the vehicle's battery or batteries, or alternator). However, it is also known that a vehicle's wiring harness is—undesirably—a significant contributor to the vehicle's weight.
Some satellite sensors draw power from an energy harvesting device that converts vehicle motion into power for the sensor. However, this requires that the sensor and energy harvesting device be mounted in a location that provides the necessary motion. Such locations are not viable for some sensors, such as sensors for which such motion may complicate the sensing of the sensor's target measurand.